


Apricots and Strawberries

by JustGotThemSharpened



Series: Are You What You Want To Be? [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Tauriel's creepy, awkward exhibitions, taking photos of strangers on the tube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGotThemSharpened/pseuds/JustGotThemSharpened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She fell in the routine. Taking the tube on the morning, going to work, following Aragorn like a lost puppy while he watched exhibition after exhibition and going back home, taking a nap with her cheek resting on the unknown girl’s hair during the journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apricots and Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> ....Or the story how Tauriel and Arwen met.

A soft weight placed itself on Arwen's shoulder, she turner the attention from her book to discover that a pretty woman with red hair had fallen asleep on her.

Her hair mixed with the peaceful expression on her face made her look ethereal, a true sight for sore eyes.

That wasn't the first time nor the last it happened, every time she took the tube after work, this unknown girl would sit next to her and fall asleep some minutes later, using Arwen's shoulder as a pillow.

The dark-haired woman just shook his head and returned to her reading, resting her cheek on the girl's hair.

They had a pleasant fruity smell...she couldn't really pinpoint what fruit it was, unfortunately.

The soft rocking of the train lulled her to sleep and soon enough Arwen found herself leaning completely against the copper haired girl's sleeping body.

When they woke up, the two of them would always exchange a small, polite smile and get down at their respective stops, without a word to each other.

 

 

 

 

Arwen found herself thinking about the ginger-haired woman during the day, once she even spilled coffee on her superior's Armani suit, almost getting herself fired.

Thank God Aragorn was kind enough and had a thing for her, she had never felt the urge to explain that she liked the ladies.

What kind of work did she do? How old was she? What was her name? Was her name pretty as her?

Those were the questions that tormented her poor head during the day and when she got on the tube and the gorgeous girl made her appearance Arwen felt her tongue tie like a knot. She couldn't bring

herself to talk to her.

She fell in the routine. Taking the tube on the morning, going to work, following Aragorn like a lost puppy while he watched exhibition after exhibition and going back home, taking a nap with her cheek resting on the unknown girl’s hair during the journey.

 

 

 

 

 

Her high heels clicked on the polished parquet while her eyes took in the marvelous photos hanged on the walls.

She had followed his boss in a lot of exhibitions since he was an art critic but this one...this one was something else.

Shots of the city combined with nature, people laughing, crying, talking on the phone or friends, the concentrate frown of a business man in Times Square, a police man on horseback in Central Park.

“She’s...pretty good.”

The dark-haired girl stammered and Aragorn hummed.

“She’s got the potential for someone so young.”

He finally conceded.

“Tauriel, was her name? Kind of exotic. I like it.”

Her boss nodded then his gaze fell on is empty glass.

“Could you be so kind to get me a refill?”

Aragorn asked and handed her the glass.

“I’ll see if I can talk to her.”

Once she was alone, Arwen sighed.

“Ever the personal maid.”

The dark-haired woman made her way to the buffet and got a refill for her boss.

The exhibition was already full of people and Arwen wrestled her way to get to her boss when her eye fell on a photo.

It was her, with her head on the girl’s hair and on the tube. Their eyes were closed, both smiling in their sleep.

_How is it possible...? When was this photo taken?_

“You like it?”

And when she turned, the red-haired girl was standing there, with a huge smile on her face.

“You know, I got in the tube every evening, hoping to see you. You are beautiful. I lost count of how many pictures I took every day just to find the right one.”

Arwen was dumbstruck, trying to figure out if she heard right. She had so many questions that needed answers that her head was threatening to explode.

“You are Tauriel.”

She said instead, slapping herself mentally. Of course she was, really smooth, Arwen.

“That would be me.”

Tauriel laughed, throwing her head back and giving the dark haired girl a perfect sight of her neck. She imagined pushing that body against the nearest wall, attaching her lips on that milky skin and her hand slowly making her way up her-

_Woah. Calm down, Arwen. You are not a teenager anymore. Get a grip on yourself._

“So...you took photos of me?”

Arwen could see the light blush on her face that was slowly spreading.

“Us, actually. I don’t usually go around and snap photos with people sleeping on the tube. I’m not _that_ creepy. There was something in you and I thought ‘I have to take that picture.’ You were the perfect model.”

Now was Arwen’s turn to blush. Nobody looked at her like this girl, like she was a goddess to worship. A light in the dark.

“I....don’t know what to say. Thank you, I guess.”

The dark-haired woman lowered her head to hide her embarrassment.

Tauriel smiled and stood on tip-toes, leaving a kiss on her heated cheek and pushing something in her hand, disappearing in the crowd.

“You are _very_ welcome.”

When Tauriel was gone, Arwen looked at the piece of paper in her palm and it said:

‘Be my muse.’

The other girl’s phone number followed with a signature.

 


End file.
